Project Summary/Abstract The Wisconsin Department of Health Services (DHS), Division of Public Health (DPH) is applying to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) for the Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) Funding Opportunity Announcement Number: RFP- DP-11-001, U01, and Category B - Existing State programs. PRAMS is an ongoing survey, conducted by the CDC and state health departments, of mothers who recently had a live birth. This second cycle of funding will allow Wisconsin PRAMS to continue and meet the objectives below during the project period April 15, 2011 - April 14, 2016. Wisconsin's African American infant mortality rate (IMR) in 2008 was 13.8 deaths per 1,000 live births, compared to 5.9 deaths per 1,000 live births for whites. The objectives of Wisconsin PRAMS are as follows: (1) to understand better how behaviors, attitudes, and experiences during and immediately after pregnancy relate to and influence maternal and infant outcomes; (2) to collect population-based data of high quality not found in other data sources; and (3) to translate results into information for planning and evaluating public health programs and policy. Wisconsin PRAMS conducts a survey of a random sample of mothers (stratified by non-Hispanic white, African American, and other race/ethnic groups) who have had a recent live birth. The survey asks about maternal behaviors before, during, and after pregnancy. The first funding cycle, 2006-2011, was primarily focused on the design of operating procedures, research, and protocol, including the sample methodology. Results from the PRAMS survey provided compelling and stark evidence of major disparities in household income, postpartum depression, safe sleep practices, and pregnancy intention. This second cycle of funding will focus on maintaining and improving data collection, broadening partnerships and collaboration, dissemination of data and information for program planning, and especially policy development to improve minority indicators and reduce racial and ethnic disparities. An important partnership for Wisconsin PRAMS is the strong collaboration with the Wisconsin Partnership Program and its $10M Lifecourse Initiative for Healthy Families (LIHF) that will begin using PRAMS data to establish baseline measures and assist community coalitions in program planning and evaluation of their Lifecourse Health Development Model.